


All The Small Klance Sickfics

by The_Sickfic_Sideblog



Series: Sick Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Sickfic_Sideblog/pseuds/The_Sickfic_Sideblog
Summary: Very short, very fluffy. Each chapter is a mini-fic.The ideas that spawn these come from suggestions and requests on my Tumblr. If you have an idea, go submit it!thesickficsideblog.tumblr.com





	1. Stubborn Keith Burrito

“Keith.”

“No.”

_ “Keith.” _

_ “No.” _

Lance frowned. His boyfriend  _ always _ did this. No matter how many times Lance proved to him that being cared for felt nice, Keith was  _ always _ adamant about being independent. Even when he could barely stand due to the shivers his fever was giving him, the Red Paladin insisted that he could do it on his own.

This left Lance more frustrated that not. He stood there holding a large blanket, trying not to get angry. “Last time you really liked it.”

Keith shook his head, expression bordering on a scowl, “Last time I was a lot worse off. I wasn’t in my right mind. I’m only 102 now, you said it yourself.”

“It doesn’t matter what state you were in. It helped you feel better.”

“I feel  _ fine _ .”

Lance felt like he was going to blow a gasket. He loved Keith, he really did, but god damn it if he hadn’t fallen in love with the most stubborn person in the known universe.

With a deep breath, he sat down next to Keith.

“If you let me do this, and you don’t like it, I won’t bother you anymore. I’ll leave you alone to do whatever you think is best, okay?”

Keith considered this for a moment. He knew Lance was only doing his best to be considerate and helpful, but Keith was the type of sick person who wanted to be alone and sleep the entire thing off. Had this been a more extreme illness, he’d be more compliant to Lance caring for him. But this was only a slight fever. He could handle it.

“Fine.”

Lance grinned. In one fell swoop, he wrapped Keith in a hug from behind, bundling in him in the large blanket. He pressed a kiss against his cheek and tucked his arms into the blanket. With a few gentle nudges and adjustments, the Red Paladin was encased in the puffy blanket, only his head and legs sticking out.

To put the cherry on top, Lance sat behind the Keith bundle and gave him the biggest hug he could manage with his slender arms. But the breaking point for Keith were the kisses on the back of his feverish neck.

“What’s the verdict, patient?” Lance asked.

Keith sighed and closed his eyes. This isn’t how he expected it to go. He gave the answer as quietly as possible.

“…it’s really nice…”

“Told you.”  
  



	2. Cariño

Lance had been sleeping for hours. Not long enough to be considered a day, but long enough to be considered more than normal. It wasn’t even solid sleep. He was tossing and turning, muttering incoherent words and lashing out at nonexistent threats.

Shiro told Keith that he would be okay. The fever wasn’t dangerously high, and they’d gotten medicine in him while he was awake. All they could do now was wait and let him rest.

But that was over ten hours ago. Everyone had gone to bed for the night. But in usual Keith fashion, he stayed up. Well, tried to, at least.

“...Keith?”

The Red Paladin jolted awake, hand automatically going to his mother's knife. Before any damage could be done, he remembered where he was and why.

“Lance?” He scrambled out of the uncomfortable chair and knelt at Lance's bedside. He still had trouble seeing in the dark, but Lance's warm hands guided him.

“What're you doing here...?” Lance muttered, “It's three in the morning...”

“I was making sure you were alright.”

Lance grew a bit of a smile, “Sleeping on the job?”

He was cracking jokes. This was good.

“How are you feeling?” Keith pressed the back of his hand on his boyfriend's forehead. It wasn't boiling, but it was still hot enough to be a concern.

“Awful...”

“Could you give me a bit more to work with?”

“Huge headache...Keith, you should go to sleep, you were clocked out in a chair-”

Keith slid his hand from Lance's forehead to his mouth to stop his words, “Not with you like this. I'll be right back.”

“But you-”

“No.”

“You should-”

“Mm-mm.”

“Keith, go-”

“Zip.”

Lance sighed, “Fine.” As a reward of sorts, Keith gently kissed his forehead.

“Thank you. Back in a tick.”

When Keith returned with fever reducers and pain medicine, Lance was sitting up properly in his bed. He'd thrown off all the covers in an attempt to cool down but was now trying to bundle them back up. Keith knew how hellish Lance's temperature swings could get.

“Here, I'm gonna have you take two of each,” he instructed, helping Lance readjust the blankets, “Then you can go back to sleep.”

“Don’ think I can sleep,” Lance muttered, “Head hurts really bad...and I already slept for a really long time...”

Keith's heart sank. As much as he was relieved that Lance was awake and functioning, he knew how much he needed sleep. “I'll stay up with you until you can.”

“But you already fell asleep in that chair...it looked really uncomfortable...”

“Then you better make room for me on the bed.”

Lance didn't need to be told twice. He took the pills with ease and shifted towards the back wall, giving Keith just enough room to lay down and open his arms. Lance tucked in immediately, gravitating towards Keith's body heat. To no one's surprise, the Red Paladin ran hot.

With his boyfriend's head resting on his chest, Keith took off his gloves and put his fingers delicately on Lance's temples. “Tell me where it hurts the most?”

“In the back...”

Keith's fingers shifted accordingly, finding the base of Lance's skull under the shaggy mess of hair. He rubbed in slow circles, trying to ease the pain out. Within a few minutes, Lance had relaxed.

“Is that better?”

Lance hummed, “Mmmmm much better....thank you,  _ Cariño _ ...”

Keith felt his own relief wash over him. His boyfriend was out of pain for the time being. “Is there anything else I can do for you?”

Lance thought about it for a moment. The normal response would be something sexual, but it was clear that neither of them were up for that. He settled in closer.

“Could you sing for me?”

Keith hesitated. “Lance...”

“I know you don't really like to...not with other people around...but your voice is really nice, and it can make me sleepy just listening to it...”

Keith understood what Lance meant. Sometimes listening to Lance just talk would help insomnia or ease stress. Keith really didn't like listening to his own voice, but how could he say no to Lance while he was in such a state?

“...I'll hum.”

Lance smiled. That was good enough. The vibrations of Keith's voice in his chest were all he needed. A few minutes of dreamy melodies and soothing back rubs, and the Blue Paladin was fast asleep, well on his way to recovery.


End file.
